If you need help, just ask an alien
by Koasis The Alien
Summary: Well, Luke was an average alien who needed to pay the rent to his warehouse where he kept all his stuff. Even thought he was down on earth, he still participated in the aliens army. He Finally found a job at a pizzeeia but that's when everything goes upsidedown and downhill. More or less, like a roller coaster. (Rates T for swearing and Violent and/or graphic themes)
1. New Job

**(Luke's POV - Security office)**

"Shit! I know I'm an alien but robots? They're to much for me" I screamed as I slammed the door shut on Bonnie the rabbit. I sighed as I sat there, not knowing what to do.

I knew I was an alien but it was already to late. I had to go onto this planet and live like a human because I got sick of my own planet. But what happened is I look for one and get a fucking Job, working at this piece of shit and nearly die! Now you might be thinking, alien? Well, I can shapeshift. I turned myself into a human male with dark brown eyes, short black hair, light skin and the name I chose was Luke Daniels. I hade to disguise my real name as I am an alien. Anyway, I looked at the right door to see Chica. I slammed the door as the right one mysteriously opened with a fox, screeching his head off. I covered my ears and closed my eyes as I fell backwards, off my chair. This was not worth $120 a week

**(Earlier - Luke's Home)**

I searched through the newspaper ads as I sighed. I took a sip of my coffee and saw this one particular ad.

**HELP WANTED:**

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

**Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift 12:00 am to 6:00 am. **

**Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters**

**Not responsible for injury/dismemberment**

**$120 a week**

**To apply call:**

**1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR**

Wait, the first thing I took notice of which confused me was the injury/dismemberment part. What the fuck? Have people died on the job? I thought to myself in confusion. The next thing I took notice of was the pay. 120 dollars an hour. It couldn't get better for paying the bloody rent to the warehouse. Yes, I lived in a small warehouse were I kept all my mechanical supplies, weaponry, armour, high tech electronics and lots more alien high tech stuff. I immediately finished my coffee and picked up the phone and immediately called the place. A lively woman's voice came out of the other end.

"Hello! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Carolyn speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi! I'm applying for the night guard job?" I reply

"Hold please" suddenly, a nice little tone comes from the phone for a moment. Then a mans voice comes out "Hello?"

"Hi! I'm here for the night guard job?"

"Good! I'll ask you some questions over the phone to see if you qualify."

"Okay. Lay Em on me"

"First one, Name?"

"Luke Daniels."

"Good. Second one. Do you have any criminal record?"

"No."

"Third one. Do you have any past work experience?"

"You could say that" I got a bit worried as I did work as a alien military soldier. I still work as one but, I'm on earth so I can't participate any more but I can call for backup.

"That's all that needs to be asked. You're in!"

"What?! Really?!" I start jumping up and down like a giddy school boy when there mother packs candy

"Yep. Be there 11:45 so you can get the layout of the place and your equipment. Alright. If you go to downtown, it should be on third street. Goodbye!"

I hear the Hangup tone and I check the time. 4:00. That gives me 7 hours and 45 minutes to rest. I decided to cryogenically freeze myself until 11:30. I hopped in my cryogenic chamber and set it to unfreeze me at 11:30.

**(Hours Later)**

I suddenly wake up in my cryogenic chamber. I realise that I had to rush to my job so I did. I slammed the door open and rushed towards my car, picking up my keys on the way. I jumped in my small car and drove off towards downtown third street. Now you might be thinking, downtown is suppose to be a dangerous place but it's actually not. It's actually a nice, clean part of town. You could stay there a day and nearly everyone on the street your living on would at the very least, give you a plate of cookies and a warm welcome but for me? It wasn't good there because I needed a place to stash my 'equipment'. Anyway, I entered downtown and looked around.

Everyone was smiling and waving at me. I waved back and headed for third street. I made a right and looked around for The Pizzeria. I found it towards the right and entered its almost empty parking area. I found a parking spot near the entrance of the pizzeria and parked there. I get out of the car only to be greeted by three men all wearing the same uniform. Black singlet and blue jeans with the skull on the singlet. They all had different hairstyles and some form of melee weapon in there hands.

"Hey punk, what you doing in my parking spot?" The taller one steps up

"Hey, uhh... Fuck you! that's why!" I reply

"That's it! Your getting it punk!" The man rushes towards me holding a knife where I jump in my car.

I quickly close the door and search around for some form of weapon. I checked the glovebox to find a black beretta. I pulled it out and rolled down my window. I shot it and the three vandals ran off. I roll up my car window, put the gun back into the glove box and jumped out of my car. I locked it and went inside the building. As I went in, a thin man stood near the stage. He turned and saw me standing there.

"Ahh. You must be Luke. Frank Fazbear." he said shaking my hand

"So. why did you want to see me?" I ask

"Wanted you to get familiar with the layout and hand you your stuff."

"okay."

"Here, Taser, pepper spray, flashlight and a twelve pack of batteries. Emergencies only" He hands me all the equipment then hands me some uniform "This is your uniform. change rooms over there" The manager points towards two rooms.

One labelled 'mens change room' and 'ladies change room'. I entered the men's change rooms and changed into the security guard outfit., I stepped out to see Frank standing there

"Good. Follow me to your office"

I follow Frank towards a hallway. We reach the end of it to see a small office with a desk full of who knows what and posters and kids drawings. I saw a tablet on it and picked it up

"Oh shit its 11:59. Listen, I've got to go." The manager then runs out, leaving me alone in the small office.

The clock reached twelve and then the phone rang. I jumped as the phone kept ringing then a mans voice came out

**_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_**

"Okay..." I say to myself confused

**_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_**

"What the fuck?" I sit back getting scared

**_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._**

**_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_**

"Holy shit"

_**Uh, now concerning your safety, the only **_**real**_** risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.**_

"Holy fucking shit. THIS IS NOT WORTH $120 A WEEK" I screamed as my voice echoed across the halls

**_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._**

"Holy fucking shit, holy fucking shit! Gotta check the camera" I quickly check the camera as one of the animatronics disappeared. The rabbit was gone. I checked the left door light to see the bunny standing there.

"Shit! I know I'm an alien but robots? They're to much for me" I screamed as I slammed the door shut on Bonnie the rabbit. I sighed as I sat there, not knowing what to do.

**(Present - Security Office)**

I sighed as a tear was let down my face. Suddenly, the chicken came in and let out a screech. I covered my ears as I fell backwards off my chair. The screeching stops and I hear a female voice chuckle.

"Did you actually think we were going to kill you?" I look to see the Chicken chuckling

"Y-yes?" I crawl back as the chicken keeps on chuckling

"Well we didn't so, get up" the chicken then pulls me up and opens the door.

I pull out my taser and say "I am not afraid to use it!"

Chica chuckles and then says "oh please. They do nothing on us. Now come on. Meet the rest of us!"

Suddenly, I'm grabbed by the arm as I try not to be pulled

"Come on! Come with me!" The chicken pulls harder as I grab onto the sides of the wall where the corner is

Suddenly, I feel pressure on my joints as I'm being pulled harder "let Go! My arm will rip right out of its sockets!"

"Oh don't be silly and just come with me!" The chicken pulls harder as my hand slips out from the wall

I'm suddenly dragged to the stage where I'm greeted by the bunny, a bear and a fox. The bear suddenly looks at the chicken and smiles

"Hey! You finally got him!"

"Let go of me you Psychopath murderers!" I scream punching the chicken

My arm suddenly feels pain as the chicken stands there, confused with my actions

"You do know we're animatronics. Correct?" Asks the bear

"Yes but I- wait..." I smell something strange "is that" I take another sniff "pizza?"

"Yeah I cooked it. Want some?" The chicken asks

"Sure!" I reply

The Chicken hands me a slice of Hawaiian pizza. I take a bite and let the flavour savour in my mouth.

"Mmm! This is the best pizza ever!" I say chewing the pizza

Chicken blushes as she says "thanks! It's homemade."

I quickly finish the pizza as I rush towards the source of the slice. An entire Hawaiian pizza just sitting on the table waiting to be eating. I quickly grab the pizza and scold down the rest of it. I'm suddenly grabbed by the chicken as the pizza is nearly all gone. The chicken keeps on pulling as I reach for the pizza. The next thing I know is that my arm is ripped of revealing my alien blood. My green blood flows out as I fall unconscious.

**(Animatronics POV - Pizzeria)**

"Chica what have you done?!" Yells Freddy

"He was scolding down the pizza and I needed to save it for you guys!" Screams Chica

"Well no need to rip his arm off!" Screams Bonnie

"Wait, what be Tha' stuff flowin from he arm?" Asks Foxy

"Hang on. I was upgraded recently with a scanner!" Says Freddy

He scans Luke who is laying on the ground

"He is an unidentifiable humanoid character!" Says Freddy standing back

"Alien?" Asks Chica

"Yep."

"Well what are we going to do about his arm?" Asks Bonnie

"I don't know..." Replies Freddy looking worried


	2. What will be, will be

**(Luke's POV - Pizzeria)**

I wake up to feel my right arm throbbing. My vision is blurred. As I try and look around, all I see are tall figures arguing. As my vision restores, I can't feel my arm. I sit up as I see the chicken and bear arguing. I look at my right arm to see its been ripped right off!

"HEY!" I scream at the top of my lungs making every one of the animatronics jump "Who the fuck... RIPPED OFF MY ARM?!"

All the animatronics suddenly point at Chica. "Bitch, you better have a good explanation for this because it doesn't take a fucking whole second to use my energy and regrow my bloody arm! It takes time, and if anyone saw this, I would be put under Curfew by the bloody humans! Now, explain"

"No one eats a whole pizza Unless I specifically make one for you! What is your problem?" Chica glares at me with an annoyed expression on her face

"My problem is that my species can get really hungry and addicted to one food! But that's only on rare occasions. Now if you excuse me, I have to use my fucking energy from my body, to regrow a bloody arm." I start to grunt in pain as I start to regrow my arm.

After about 10 minutes, my arm is fully grown back. "Ahh, much better." I say waving my arm from side to side 

I quickly disguise it as a normal human arm then see my old arm with blood laying around it

"Did any of you touch that?" I ask

They all say "no"

I quickly grab the old arm and use my energy to absorb it. I quickly place my arm on the green blood as it gets absorb into my hands. The animatronics stare at me in a bit of fear

"What? If a limb is pulled off of our body, we regrow them and then absorb the other one and make it into energy. With the blood? It gets cleaned and back into our system. If you've got a problem? Step forward." I explain

All the animatronics stand bac

"Okay. I think that we need a new start." Says the bear "My names Freddy Fazbear but you can call me Freddy. The bunny is Bonnie, the chicken is Chica and the fox is Foxy-" he points at foxy to see him making out with Chica

"Okay. We don't need to see this" says Bonnie shielding his eyes

"What? Would be wrong to make out with my boyfriend?" Asks Chica

"No it wouldn't," I instantly reply. Freddy and Bonnie immediately stare at me in confusion. "It's perfectly natural to have relations between people or in this case, animatronics!"

Bonnie and Freddy stare at me in absolute confusion

k"Thanks Matey" says Foxy keeping hold of Chica

"No problem, captain!" I say doing I quick friendly salute

"Hang on, I have to check the time." I say looking for a clock

I find a clock near the stage and check the time to see its 3:30.

"So what do you want to do?" Asks Chica

"Hang on, we didn't get the night guards name!" Says Bonnie face palming himself

"It's Luke." I reply

"That's a nice name! Mind if we call you Lukey?" Asks Chica

"No I don't mind," I Simply say smiling

"Good! Then we can- wait wait wait wait wait!" Freddy suddenly realised "we have a new girl animatronic coming!"

"What?" I cock my heads sideways in confusion

"Umm... The new girl! She's apparently suppose to keep the 10 to 13 year olds entertained! What's her name?"

"Wait? Your telling me I have another person who can help Chica to rip off my arms?" I ask chuckling a bit

Chica gives me a death glare as I back up holding my arms out.

"Okay Chica! Calm down! Was a joke." I say

"Well I'm sorry I ripped your arm off but there is no reason to make jokes about me!" Says Chica angrily

Okay! I'm sorry." I say

"You better be sorry or else it won't be your arm being ripped off!"

"Okay okay! Whatever" I turn to Freddy who's been waiting to speak

"The new girl animatronic is suppose to be a tiger named Tori." Freddy explains

"Wait a tiger?" Asks Bonnie

"Yeah?" Says Freddy

"Why the fuck are they even bringing a new animatronic?" I ask

"Because" a familier voice says. I turn around to see Mr. Fazbear standing there "we're losing business and statistics show that most boys and girls out there love to game. So where going to set up a new gaming area with computers, xbox's, playstations and much more. Tori is going to help some gamers with tips and tricks and even play herself sometimes

"Wow. Big explanation" I say chuckling

"When's she coming in?" Asks Chica

"In about 2 days. We decided that we need another girl because there are 'too many boys'. But that's what the parents say so get ready for the newcomer. The place is shut down for renovations. Oh yeah, and Luke? Our recent mechanic just quit. He worked on the robots but he retired. Would you like to work as a mechanic at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria?"

"Well, I do have experience as a mechanic so heck, why the fuck not?" I say smiling

"Great! Can you do a maintenance check on the three. And oh yeah, fix foxy up whilst I look for a new security guard."

Wait? What about 'the bite of 87' that I've heard of?" I asks freezing all the animatronics and Mr. Fazbear  
>"<p>

We've cleared that from all public files so it's like it never happened. Get to work. It's 6:00 and get changed into your new uniform" Says Mr. Fazbear in a deep voice. He chucks some clothes towards me and then walks off

I turn around to see Chica holding Foxy as he cries on her shoulder

"Uhh... Guys? What's wrong with Foxy?" I ask

Freddy walks up to me and whispers so nobody else hears "he did the bite. Bit the frontal lobe off a child. He survived but we don't talk about it"

I step back in shock as Freddy goes to join help Chica and Bonnie support Foxy


	3. Repairs need to be done

**(Luke's POV - Time skip 8:00 - Pizzeria)**

After doing a maintenance check on the three animatronics, I worked on Foxy. He was broken everywhere. Ripped fur, broken endoskeleton parts and just plain pizza stains. I gave him a good fix up and reactivated him. He looked around and then shakes his arms and legs, looking happily at s fixed up body

"You're a miracle worker." Foxy says rushing up to me and giving me a huge hug

"Let go *wheeze* of me before *wheeze* my organs *wheeze* explode out of *wheeze wheeze* my body!" I say

"Sorry! Didn't know your Body is so sensitive" says Foxy

"Yeah. It's just that to tight of a hug and I could die!" I explain to Foxy "now, let's go present your new body!" I say leading Foxy outside

The animatronics and Mr. Fazbear are outside when I lead Foxy out to show his new body. Everyone stares at Foxy for a moment and then claps.

"Well done boy! You fixed him up when no one else could!" Says Mr. Fazbear patting me on the back "Oh yeah. We have a new night guard coming in. His names Mike. Can you show him around?"

"Sure! I'll have to actually come back and check on Chica. All the pizza making is putting pressure on her joints so I will have to improve them" I reply

"Great! You can go back home now. I'll talk to you later." Mr. Fazbear waves as I walk out of the building waving back

I go outside towards the parking lot only to find my car trashed with graffiti and dents.

"How do you like that punk?" Asks a voice

I turn around to see the same man who I shot at before standing there holding a pistol.

"Now, you're going to give me all your money or you'll be shot by all my men." Suddenly, all these people holding assault rifles, sniper rifles, shot guns and much more.

"Oh shit!" I say putting my hands up

That's when I reach for my earpiece that I had before I left down to earth. I call my home planets military and simply say

"All units available, please advise that I'm surrounded by unknown assailants. Please advise"

I hear a crackle from the earpiece and then it says "alpha unit 229 responding. Earth cannot be invaded by us. You will have to find a safe place and then teleport away."

"What about the guns?! They have to many! I'll be shot!"

"Use cloaking device 2.9! It will look like you will just disappear"

"Roger that"

I suddenly reach for my pocket and pull out a remote. I press a button and then I turn invisible

"hey! What the fuck?" The man says

I run off towards an alleyway, making sure that I wasn't spotted by the vandals. I quickly teleport away to my warehouse. I realised that I still had my work uniform on

"Ahh shit!" I say face palming myself

"Ahh shit indeed" says a strange but familiar voice. I turn around to see my military team leader standing there

"Captain Bradford! What are you doing here?!" I ask saluting

"We need your help. Our base of operations is under attack by the Mantis!"

"The Mantis?! What the fuck are they doing attacking us?"

"Apparently, they wanted more weapons but we refused!"

"And how will one soldier affect the entire mantis army?" I give a look at Captian Bradford

"We need you to sneak behind enemy lines and take out there leader. You are a master at stealth. No?" He raises an Eyebrow

"Yes sir. Let me grab my favourite weapon and then let's go."

I quickly run towards my weapon rack and then grab my favourite weapon. A pulse beam rifle with x20 scope and grenade launcher. I rush back to my leader where we both teleport to our man base of operations

**(Scene change - Military Main Base)**

I sneak behind the enemy lines and reach the snipers. I take them down with ease until I run out of ammo. I reach there tanks and place breach charges on them. I step back to a 20 metre radius and pull the detonation trigger. Explosions are heard as 5 tanks explode right in front of me.

"Enemy! Spotted!" Yells someone

I turn around to see multiple mantis soldiers pointing there rifles at me. I put my hands up as one approaches and handcuffs me

**(Meanwhile 12:00 - Animatronics POV)**

"Where the fuck is Luke?" Asks Chica

"I don't know! But that new night guard is here. Should we scare him?" Asks Bonnie

"Arr me Mateys, let's do it!"

All the animatronics go towards the security office where both doors are shut

"Bonnie, go switch off the power." Says Freddy pointing towards the fuse box

"Got it!" Says Bonnie switching off the power

"What the fuck? Oh shit! I'm doomed!" A voice says from the security office

"Let's do it!" Says Freddy

(Meanwhile 12:10 - Mantis Base, Luke's POV)

As I'm fighting everyone of the mantis leader guards, I take down the last one as I get ready to fight the mantis leader

"Bitch, get ready to die. You broke a truce. Your one dead motherfucker" I say rushing towards the mantis leader

I'm punched in the face by the mantis and his sharp claws penetrate my skin as I fall onto the floor. I look up to see the mantis leader standing over me

"Any last words?" He asks

"Sword." I simply say smiling

Suddenly, a slash of a sword can be heard as the mantis leader stands there, eyes wide open. He splits in half as he falls to the ground.

"Thanks Captain Bradford!" I say getting uo

"No problem soldier." He says saluting

I return the salute as I go to the mantis's equipment room. I grab my gear and say a goodbye to my leader as I teleport back to my warehouse on earth. At the warehouse, I quickly put my stuff away as I check the time. Shit. It's 12:30 and I haven't gotten to work. I quickly put on my work uniform and teleport to the pizzeria as my car is broken. _Was a piece of shit anyway _I think to myself as I walk in. I'm greeted by a man with short brown hair and blue eyes. He is screaming as he holds onto me

"HELP! KILLER ROBOTS!" He screams as the four approach

"Haha! They got you good!" I say laughing

"Wh-what?" The man looks as all the animatronics laugh

"Haha! Oh! That was a good one!" I say laughing

The man gets angry. I watch as he raises a fist and goes straight for a K.O on me. He punches me, knocking me out cold.

**(Animatronics POV)**

"WHAT HAVE YE DONE?" Screams Foxy walking towards the man

"I-I-I-" the man stutters

"Guys don't scream" says Chica

"Oh fuck Mike! What have you done?"

"Are you talking to yourself?" Freddy looks at the man in confusion

"I'm sorry. My names Mike. I've never knocked someone out before" Mike grabs his head and starts walking around whilst pulling his hair, worried.

Suddenly, groans of pain can be heard as the man gets up rubbing the side of his face.

"Luke!" Says Chica rushing towards him and hugging him

"L- *wheeze* let go!" Says Luke being dropped almost immediately

"Sorry!" Says Chica stepping back

**(Luke's POV)**

"Ah shit! Why did you punch me?" I ask staring at the man

"You scared the shit out of me and I guess I over reacted" says The man

"It's okay. The names Luke" I say offering a handshake

"Mike." Says Mike shaking my hand

"So. When you're ready?" Asks Chica

"Oh yes! I almost forgot. Come on. I'll improve your arm so the joints will be able to take in more pressure. Let's go" I say leading Chica to the parts and services


	4. The Truth

**(Animatronics POV - 1 Hour Later)**

"How long Mike be takin?" Asks Foxy in his pirate voice

"You don't need to speak pirate all the time..." Says Bonnie

"Sorry, just suits me. You know?"

Suddenly, Luke's voice comes from the parts and services

"FINISHED!"

Luke comes out with Chica who's moving her wrist around

"how does it feel?" Asks Freddy

Suddenly, Chica rushes to the kitchen.

"What the fuck?" Says Mike

After about 2 minutes, Chica comes out with 6 personal pizzas

"H-h-how?" Asks Mike stepping back a bit scared

"This new arm is amazing!" Says Chica handing out all the pizzas

I notice Foxy's pizza which is shaped like a pirate ship

"Aww! Thanks baby" Foxy's says giving a kiss to Chica

"Come on, talk in your pirate accent!" Begs Chica

"Bonnie thinks it's annoying." Says Foxy giving a glare at Bonnie

"Aww! Come on! Pleeeeaaaase?" Chica gives puppy dog eyes

"Arr. All right. Bonnie be a filthy landlubber anyway!" Foxy laughs as Chica lets out a small snicker

"Hey, screw you foxy!"

Bonnie and Foxy get up and start fighting. Foxy throws the first punch as Bonnie retaliates by kicking

**(Luke's POV)**

Foxy and Bonnie keep fighting as I yells

"Stop!"

Both of the animatronics keep on fighting

"STOP!"

I wasn't loud enough and the two kept on fighting. I finally snapped and changed into a Standing wolf except larger

"STOP OR ILL RIP BOTH OF YOU RIGHT IN HALF!" I yell changing back as Bonnie and Foxy stop

Mike stares in shock at me as I just realise what I've done

"Mike... Can you keep a secret?" I ask approaching him

Mike simply nods as he is to afraid to speak

"Good. The truth is-"

"Your a shapeshifting alien." Interrupts a voice

"And how long have you known Mr. Fazbear?" I ask turning around

"I watch the security tapes every morning so I know what happened." Mr Fazbear says staring at me

"Please don't tell the authorities! I'll be put under curfew if you do and-"

"Stop right there. I won't tell them because your the best mechanic I've ever had. Mike, you can't tell anyone or else it'll be worse than just a Simple fire." Says Mr. Fazbear staring at Mike

"Got it sir." Say Mike stepping forward a bit

"Good. Everyone, I need to tell you something. Those vandals are back. They want to kill us!"

"But we can't! They have tons of guns!" Says Chica

"We have an alien. We'll be fine."

"how did you guys get in a war in the first place?" I ask

"well, you see..."

**(Flashback - 1986)**

Mr. Fazbear stood infront of the impatient crowd as he spoke

"today we are going to do a grand opening off Freddy fazbears pizza! with our new and improved animatronics! Freddy Fazbear's Diner will be shut down. Permanently. Now, we cut the ribbon. Our mascot, Toy Freddy will do the honours of cutting the ribbon!"

A toy version of Freddy waves as he holds some scissors. He walks over to the ribbon and cuts it. Loud cheering can be heard. Thats when gunshots are fired. Mr. fazbear ducks and lots of civilians are shot as multiple people with assault rifles and shotguns shoot everywhere, killing tons of people. A man with a megaphones gets on top of a car with a molotov.

"IF YOU DONT SHUT DOWN THIS PIZZERIA! WE'LL BURN IT TO THE GROUND"

Mr. Fazbear gets up and tells Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Foxy, BB and Marionette "my children, you must run! Get to a safe place! Don't come back! Your batteries are solar powered so you can last and your excess battery power you get will keep you running at night"

The toys run off whilst Mr Fazbear looks at the vandal on top of the car

"IM NOT GOING TO SHUT THIS PLACE DOWN!" He yells

"THATS IT! TORCH IT BOYS!"

Multiple men come running out and start throwing explosives into the building. Mr. Fazbear runs off towards the full streets

**(Meanwhile - Toy Animatronics POV)**

The toys all ran into the full town were they were greeted by men who held guns to there faces

"Come with us if you don't want to die!" One of the men

The toys put there hands up as they're led to an unknown location

**(End Flashback)**

"Ever since then, we've had to rebuild the place to get it back on its feet." Says Mr. Fazbear

"Alright. What happened to the toys?" I ask

"They never returned. I had to get new animatronics."

"So wait, there where others?" Asks Freddy

"Yeah. Before you were even made." Mr. Fazbear looks at the animatronics who are making fists

"Calm down. There missing. Most likely deactivated but right now, we need a plan to get these vandals, out of there."

"What about the new animatronic?" I ask

"Oh shit! We have to keep them away from the building! Renovations are still going!"

"I can keep them away!" I say

"I'll help." Says Mike

"I had training as a sniper in the military so I can provide cover fire." Everyone looks at Mike and then I nod

"We should prepare for the day. Mike, I'll go get a sniper from my warehouse and then we can protect the building." I say

"We have to win... Or else we'll be put out of business."

"How about we put them out of business?" I say

"Just no..." Says Bonnie

"Just no. Just..." Bonnie facepalms himself as sweat goes down my head and chuckle a bit


	5. Sometimes, good things can be bad Part 1

**(Time Skip 2 days later - Luke's POV)**

* * *

><p>After 2 days of guarding the place from a shit ton of vandals, a truck arrives at the front door. I pick up a radio and say<p>

"Mike, get ready to shoot!"

"Roger that" Mike replies through the radio

Mike readies his rifle as I do so as well. A man body builder comes out and opens the back. He picks up the crate and places it infront of the pizzeria. He gets back into the truck and drives off. I jump across the building till I reach Mike who is waiting for me

"Let's get down." Mikes says jumping

"Ahh! You piece of shit!"

I teleport and quickly catch Mike at the ground below

"You know I'm not a toy!" I say putting down Mike

"I just wanted to do it one more time. Now let's go!" Says Mike running towards the pizzeria

I follow Mike to the front where the crate is already taken in. We enter to see the crate open revealing a tiger wearing a t-shirt that says 'game 4 life' and blue jeans with a gamer logo on it. The body was obviously for a female and she was also wearing a bit of eye liner. Mikes states as he says

"This is the new tiger? Very... Umm..."

"Gamer-ish?" Asks Freddy

"Whatever that word is, yes." Says Mike

"Should we activate Tori?" I interrupt

Everyone stares at me due to the stupid question. "Well what do you think?" Asks Chica

"Then let's do it!" I say reaching for the panel

I switch on the Tori as her purple eyes look around the room. She looks at me particularly and then walks over towards me, standing MUCH taller

"Unidentifiable Humanoid detected. I will have to kill you now" Tori leaps at me as she places her hands around my neck

"Let him go!" Yells Chica trying to pull Tori off

Tori pushes Chica back as Foxy leaps on her

"He be not the landlubber you be attackin matey!" Foxy says pinning Tori

"Okay! I'm sorry! I think I'm programmed to protect." Says Tori pushing Foxy off

"More like *wheeze* You Are!" I wheeze a bit more before getting up

"Anyone want to play Battlefield multiplayer? I bet I'll beat you!"

"Yeah right!" I say

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, did I forget to tell you I'm the best gamer in this room?"

I shapeshift into a replica of Tori and say

"I'm so perfect! I can beat anyone!"

I shapeshift back into my human form infront of the angry Tori who's clenching a fist

"you're on!" She says

* * *

><p><strong>(Time Skip: Few Minutes Later)<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone is cheering as my and Tori are having a battle on battlefield. We are both on computers as everyone goes dead silent. I find Tori's character walking away from the building I'm on top. I jump off and do a 360 Hardscope as Tori rages<p>

"HOW?!" She screams

"I've had ALOT of practice in my spare time!" I say looking for Tori's character

Suddenly, my characters knifed from behind as it's tied 30 - 30. 15 seconds left as I start running around, looking for Tori's Character. Both of our characters meet around the corner as I react quickly. I stab her. With only 5 seconds left, I've won. The countdown finishes as I start cheering!

"YES!"

I suddenly start getting compliments from everyone and compliments given to Tori as well. An idea pops in my head as smile

"How about a game of call of duty with ALL of us onto some other random team?" I suggest

Everyone nods as I smile

"then get your headsets on and LETS PLAY!" I say

"Lets like also start a clan!" says Mike

"Not bad idea!" Admits Chica

"lets just play!" says Tori

* * *

><p><p>

**(36 Minutes Later)**

* * *

><p><p>

"FUCK FUCK FUCK! YOU BLOODY IDIOTS! STOP SNIPING YOU NOOBS." A kid was yelling on the other team. Everyone on our team had snipers and this kid kept being sniped by us

"Come on guys! Where so close to winning!" Says Bonnie

"Fuck! I just got killed, someone quickly take the flag!" Yells FREDDY

"Got it!" Says Tori

Tori's character runs with the flag as the rest protect her. She reaches the team flag and the match is over

"FUCK! YOU NOOBS! STOP CHEATING!" The kid suddenly yells

"Hey! Shut up kid or I'll kick you from the entire match!" Yells Tori

"Fine!" The kid groaned through the mic

"Fuck yeah Tori! High five!" As Tori was about to Highfive my hand when, an explosion was heard outside

We stopped the game and rushed outside only to See the man who previously attacked me on my first day, standing on top of a car

"CLOSE DOWN THIS PIZZERIA OR ELSE!" He yells through a megaphone

"NEVER!" Mr. Fazbear yells

"That's it! My furry companions, GET THEM!" Suddenly, toy Freddy, toy bonnie, toy Chica and toy foxy come out.

They rush towards us as they each take on there own counterpart. Toy Chica quickly overwhelms Chica whilst Mr. Fazbear and Tori run inside. Chica was lying on the ground deactivated whilst Mike stood there frozen

"Oh, Mikey! Lets go have some fun!" Toy Chica says seductively walking towards him

"How do you know my name?" He asks trembling a bit

"I can scan your data just like these old counterparts." Says Toy Chica

Mike looks at all the deactivated animatronics. The toys get up off the deactivated counterparts and start approaching Mike. That's when, I dive onto Toy Chica and start punching her as I yell to Mike,

"RUN!"

Mike quickly runs into the building as the toys overwhelm me. Toy Foxy and Toy Bonnie grab my arms and pull me back, making sure not to let go of me

"We came for someone and he's better than nothing, lets get out of here!" Says the man on the car

He jumps off as I'm punched on the side of the temple, not to hardly but just enough to knock me out


	6. Sometimes, good things can be bad part 2

**(Meanwhile - Unknown Location - Luke's POV)**

* * *

><p>I wake up to feel something punch me in the face<p>

"What the fuck?"

"I knew you'd wake up!" Says a familiar voice

"What the... Who's there?" I ask

"Just a... Very very very naughty friend..."

"TOY CHICA?"

"Surprise" my blindfold is taken off as she looks into my eyes

"Fuck you bitch!" Toy Chica slaps me in the face as she stares into my eyes

"You are going to tell me everything about that pizzeria or you... Well, I don't need to tell you what happens" Toy Chica smirks

"hey! Uh... Fuck you! I ain't telling you shit! Now, bye by-" I'm suddenly electrocuted by something

"Oh... You ain't going anywhere!" Says Toy Chica walking up to me holding something

"wh-what the fuck is tha-" I'm suddenly stabbed by the object as I get sleepy

"oh fuuuuu-" I fall unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>(Toy Animatronics POV)<strong>

* * *

>"He's unconscious Freddy!" Says Toy Chica<p><p>

"Excellent. Now, you may do whatever you want to him but be quick! The effects only last a minute. Or you could be slow and he'll scream which shall warm our circuits." Says Toy Freddy

"Good. He'll know the true meaning of 'love'" toy Chica then chuckles evily as she removes Luke's Clothing

Luke starts moving as waking up as Chica finishes taking off his pants. He is now only wearing his boxers and socks. He wakes up fully to see toy Chica standing over him

"AHHH!" He screams realising his clothes were nearly all off

"Oh Mike! If only..." Says Toy Chica rubbing the back of his neck

"If only what?" Asks Luke shuddering a bit

"If only something else would stand up." Toy Chica grabs a nearby blindfold and blindfolds Luke up

"Wait what?!" Luke says struggling

"Tell me everything or else, I'll be forced to use some of my 'special force'" says toy Chica grabbing Luke's Boxers

"Let me out!" Says Luke struggling even more

"You have 3 seconds. 3"

Luke keeps on struggling

"2" Toy Chica's voice getting angrier

Luke fails on struggling and then gives up

"1!" Toy Chica's voice when really angry

"Okay Okay! I'll tell you everything I know" Luke says in fear

"Good. But first"

Luke yelps as his 'unmentionables' is grabbed by Toy Chica

"Oww! That hurt!" Says Luke

"That's the point. Now tell me everything about the pizzeria!" Says Toy Chica

"Okay. First if all-" he is interrupted by a huge explosion as an EMP grenade is thrown into the building

Toy Chica starts glitching as Captain Bradford enters in with his soldiers.

"Private! Untie him! Lieutenant! Grab his clothes!"

"Yes sir" both of the soldiers say

One of the soldiers unties me as the other one grabs my clothes and chucks them to me. I catch them and put them on as Captain Bradford pulls out a remote

"GET WITHIN A TWO METRE RADIUS OF THE REMOTE!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Luke's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, were taken up into the ship and taken to our home planet<p>

"Luke, our home planet is under invasion from the Mantis again. We need your help defending. Your the best soldier in the entire army so we need your help"

"Got that Captain. What are the orders?" I ask

"Defend the home planet via mounted gun and sniper"

"Roger that sir!" I say saluting. Captain Bradford salutes back as we're taken to our home planet

"Sir, permission to talk via telephone." I ask

"Access granted" he says back

I call my friends at the pizzeria to give them the bad news. The voice mail box open and says:

"Hello? Hello hello? Well, if you're hearing this then you are in my voicemail. Leave a message after the beep and, hopefully, I'll get back to you when I can. Bye bye"

I left a voice mail saying this: "hey guys! If you're hearing this I'm either dead or in the middle of some important business. I'm sorry. I may not be back but I promise to say a goodbye so, goodbye."

I hang up as we reach the main base. Mantis soldiers were attacking at were outnumbering my home base so, basically, it was all up to me. Yep. We're fucked.

* * *

><strong>Hey Everyone! First of all I want to say that I apolagize for the extremely short chapter. I have been really busy lately and so I had to make it up by doing two chapters. Anyway, tell me what you think about the chaoter andor Fanfiction. **


	7. They Took Control

**(Main Base - Luke's POV)**

* * *

><p>"Luke! You'll have to jump off towards the mounted gun and sniper! You know the drill"<p>

"Yes sir!" I saluting as I open the latch to the door. I enter the airlock and change into my true form so I wouldn't suffocate.

Even though I was an alien, if I shapeshifted as a human on my own planet, all my organs besides my heart would shapeshift as well which was quite annoying at times. I opened the door to hear gunshots and explosions. I jumped out of the ship and headed straight for the mounted gun and sniper. I started to fall slower as I reached the ground. It was a normal alien thing. If we were falling, no matter what we were, our feet would start sucking in Gravity from the planet to fall slower. When we reached the ground, it would release back into the world. I reached the ground as I rushed straight for the mounted gun as bullets flew right past my head. I reached the mounted gun as I started to fire at the tanks and jeeps that where rushing towards us.

"FUCKING MANTIS!" I screamed as explosions were heard

Tanks were blowing up as Mantis soldiers quickly diminished. I grabbed the sniper and took out the last 20 as silence was heard. After silence, cheering quickly replaced it! But as I was about to leave, an explosion happened behind me, sending me flying into the middle of the empty battlefield as one single mantis came up. He pulled me up and held a gun to my head whilst his other hand stayed around my neck.

"Give me the weapons or else your 'best soldier' gets it!" Yells the mantis

"LET ME GO!" I scream struggling

"Don't move or I'll put a laser through your head!" The mantis screams

I Yelp a bit as I keep quiet. My captain starts interrogating with the one mantis

"Put him down and we can talk!" My captain says towards the mantis

"GIVE ME THE WEAPONS FIRST!"

Silence fills the battlefield as the mantis keeps me in position. Then, he finally speaks

"If you won't give me the weapons, then I'll just take just kill him!"

The mantis cocks the gun, ready to shoot when someone grabs the mantis from behind.

"Put down the soldier!" Yells a voice

The mantis puts me down as one of my loyal friends puts the mantis soldier in handcuffs.

"Well I'll be damned. James. Is that you?" I ask

"Haha! You got one thing right buddy!" Replies James

"I haven't seen you since I got moved to alpha team! How's bravo team doing?" I ask, James chuckles a bit before replying

"They're pretty good but they'll never be as good as alpha. We better get a move on." James grabs the mantis and takes him to the main base

"Want to hang out sometime?" Asks James

"Actually, I'm going down to earth. Sorry buddy, wish I could but, I'm helping some humans down there."

"I'll come with Ya! You have a base there right?" Asks James

"Actually, yeah! Well, it's a warehouse but it's were I live and keep my weapons and armour and lots of other stuff

"Cool! When you going?" We both enter the base as the mantis is taken by some guards

"Actually, right now! Wanna come?" I ask

"Can't. Interrogating this little bitch apparently" says James pointing at the mantis

"okay. Catch you later!" I say teleporting away back to the pizzeria and shapeshifting into a human

* * *

><p><strong>(at the pizzeria)<strong>

* * *

><p>"When's the lad coming back?" Asks Foxy<p>

"I don't know! The voice mail doesn't say!" Says Mike

"I'm right here!" I say startling them all

"Luke! Your back!" Says Chica hugging me

"Okay! I missed you to." I say realising that I wasn't out of my military uniform

"Hey watcha wearing?" Asks Tori

"And why does it have some blue liquid on it?" Asks Freddy staring at me seriously

"It's uhh... For a umm... Uhh... Dress up party?" I say hoping they would believe the story I made up

"Come on. Do you think we're going to believe that?" Asks Bonnie

"Well, was worth a try! Wasn't it?" I ask

Suddenly, something grabs my shoulder. I grab the arm and fling the person over my shoulder only to find my friend James in a human form.

"Really James? Again with sneaking up on me? That gets so old!" I say helping James up

"You were always better than me!" Says James Chuckling

"Hey Luke, who's this?" Asks Mike

"This is my best friend, James."

James holds out his hands and hand shakes everybody's hands.

"So how did you meet?" Asks Freddy

"Classified information my friend. We cannot tell you." Says James looking at me "Uhh... Luke, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure!" James leads me to a secluded area of the pizzeria and then half yells half whispers

"YOURE MILITARY UNIFORM? ARE YOU CRAZY?! GET CHANGED AND QUICK!"

James then goes back to the animatronics and Mike. I quickly rush towards the change rooms and get dressed into something else. Blue jeans with a colourful shirt. I come out and approach the animatronics only to see them all surrounding James in a menacing fashion

"Hey hey hey! What are you doing?!" I ask

"Time to get it, in the suit"

"Hey hey hey!" I pushing away Freddy away

Suddenly, evil chuckling could be heard as the four animatronics except Tori who is terrified on what's happening, approach me.

"Run guys!" I say making Mike, Tori and James running towards the security office

"Guys, once chance. Stop."

"We are the kids. We have taken control over your friends. We will have revenge for what you did to us years ago purple man!" Say all the 4 animatronics in a creepy child's voice that sounded exactly like a humans, approaching me

"Wh-what? I'm not no purple man! Go away or I'll be forced to use force" I say getting into a fighting stance

"LIES! YOU SHALL DIE NOW!" They say

I get ready in a fighting stance as they start getting close


	8. Hell on wheels

**(Luke's POV)**

* * *

>I stood there as the four rushed towards me. A used my legs to suck in some of the earths gravity and float a little bit before kicking Freddy right in the head. I then punched Chica followed by Bonnie who got into a server shutdown from the hit. Foxy was the last one to take down. I changed into a standing wolf, just like him except taller and fought<p><p>

"Come on child! I thought you could fight better?"

"I don't have to, but my friends will!" Says Foxy whilst Chica and Freddy approach

I suddenly use the last of my energy to do a crazy spin and electrifying them into a server shutdown, just like Bonnie. I suddenly loose control and start going spastic. As I start dancing around them, bragging about how I defeat them, Tori comes up behind me and gives my a yank on the tail. I suddenly turn back to normal as Tori slaps my face and screams

"STOP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

I put my head down and say "y-y-yes ma'am"

"Good. Now reactivate them or else!"

"No! They tried to kill me!"

Tori yanks the tail once more as I yelp

"Don't you touch my tail!" I say pointing at at Tori

"Then reactivate them!" She says glaring into my eyes likes she's staring into my soul

"NO!" I scream as she holds out her hand

She slaps me and then pulls on my ear as I start to whimper

"Now, wolf boy, shrink down to as small as a 12 year old. Or else!"

I shrink down as she keeps hold of my ear

"Mike, reactivate them. Would you?"

Mike nods as he reactivates the four. They see Tori pulling my ear

"Aww! Did Luke or, new nickname, bear with me, wolfboy get overwhelmed by Tori?" Asks Chica looking down at me

"Yep! He got overwhelmed so I taught him a lesson. He also said he wouldn't reactivate you after you tried to kill him?" Asks Tori

"Yes! Every once a year, the kids souls take over are bodies and kill any adult." Says Freddy

"Well that would explain the creepy childlike talking!" I say

"Shut up!" Tori yells as she pulls my ear as I let out a yelp

"sorry!" I say as foxy comes up

"Hey! Would there be Luke Ye ear be holding?" Asks Foxy

"Yep. Cute wolf isn't he?" Tori says smirking

"Oh laugh it princess!" I say

Foxy then grabs my tail as he yanks it

"Ye be listen to her from now on. Ye understand?" Asks Foxy

James laughs as he watches the whole thing

"James! Stop them. Would you?" I ask

"Nope! Way to much fun to watch this!" Says James laughing even more

"Aww! Who want a scratch behind the ear?" Says Bonnie

"Turn down into a small wolf! About the size of a baby dog" Says Tori still holding my ear

As I turn into a small wolf, Bonnie picks me up.

"Aww! Even cuter than before!" Says Bonnie picking me up

She scratches me behind the ear as I get a bit annoyed

"Had enough yet?" I ask

"Nope! Still too cute!" Says Chica giving me a pet

I start to wag my tail uncontrollably as Tori looks at it

"aww! He's enjoying it!" She says Smirking even larger

"OH FUCK YOU!" I scream

I then receive a slap from Bonnie

"Ow!" I say rubbing my head, "can we move onto more pressing matters?" I ask

"Agreed. We need to figure out what to do with that crazy man who wants to shut me down!" Says Mr. Fazbear

"And stop messing around with Luke or I'll have you-" Mr. Fazbear stops in his tracks to see me in Bonnies arms

"Aww! Your to cute!"

"Hey! Can we at least make me a little cute animal when I want to be one?"

"No" Says Bonnie letting me go.

I shapeshift back into a human as a sad look appears on Chica's face

"You were cuter when you were a wolf." Says Chica towards me annoying me a bit

"Oh come on! Knock it off for a bit! Back to more pressing matters..." I say looking at Mr. Fazbear

"Oh yes! That crazy man known as Spike wants to shut us down!" Says Mr. Fazbear

"Wait... Spike you say? Pretty dull name" Asks James

"Yeah... What are you doing here?" Asks Mr. Fazbear

"Look, long story short, James is an alien like me." I say

"Oh! Good to meet you!"

BOOM!

An explosion was heard from the outside. Again, was that fucker Spike, standing on the car with a megaphone.

"SHUT DOWN THE PIZZERIA! I HAVE IMPROVED THE ROBOTS! IF YOU DONT SHUT THEM DOWN, I WILL FORCE SHUT YOU DOWN!" He yells

"Oi! Fuck you!" I scream

"That's it! GET LUKE!" He screams

Suddenly, I'm grabbed from behind as Toy Bonnie drags me towards Spike

"Oh! Luke! What a surprise! We have our special interrogator ready for you!" Spike says smiling evilly as toy Chica walks out grinning

"NO!" Suddenly, James jumps on toy Bonnie as he starts bashing the crap out of him.

I run back off towards the pizzeria as I teleport James into the Pizzeria.

"We have to kill him!" I say

"We can't! He retreating. Besides. We're no match! He's WAY to strong for us and he's running off again!" Says Freddy

"Let's talk about this tomorrow. It's 6:00. Mike, Luke, if you want, try and guard our pizzeria." Says Mr. Fazbear

"I'll help!" Says James

"Good idea! Come with us. We don't have much time till more vandals come." I say teleporting me, Mike and James to the top of a nearby building.

Shit was about to get heavy. Another days of protecting but today felt different, very different. Suddenly, multiple cars come out of nowhere and out of nowhere, multiple vandals come out holding assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, Light machine guns and more. They all surround the pizzeria as Mr. Fazbear stands outside. Shit was about to get heavy

"What do you want?" I hear Mr. Fazbear say

"Shut down the pizzeria for the last bloody time!" Says Spike

"Fine! But do you have anything to say to an explosion?" Mike, James and I throw C4's down below as we detonate them, killing tons of Spikes men

Mike, James and I start firing taking out the rest besides Spike. Suddenly, when I'm about to take the shot on Spike, something or someone grabs my shoulder. I turn around to see Toy Freddy standing behind me with Toy Chica holding James and Toy Bonnie and Foxy both controlling Mike. I'm suddenly sucker punched as I'm knocked unconscious.

* * *

><strong>(Time skip - Unknown location - Luke's POV)<strong>

* * *

>I feel something pinch my cheeks as I'm woken up. I see toy Chica standing infront of me with James and Mike sitting next to me, all tied up.<p><p>

"This place? Again?" I ask

"Oh, and this time, your little friends won't be coming. AA guns set around the perimeter and on the inside with guards around us. Way to many for 5 soldiers to handle as well." Says Toy Chica

"Now, who wants to be first?" Asks Toy Chica

"Right now I'd probably want to be a small cute wolf or dog then get toyed by this ugly bitch!" I whisper to Mike and James

They laugh in agreement as Toy Chica gives me a death glare

"Wolf or dog you say?" Asks Toy Chica

"Yeah! Watch!" I quickly shapeshift into a cute, adorable little wolf as I jump out of the chains.

"Aww! Your too cute!" Says Toy Chica

I quickly bit her leg as she screams. She the uses the 'pull on tail' trick to get me to stop

"Just because your a wolf, doesn't mean I can't still hurt you for information" says Toy Chica picking me up and scratching me behind the ear.

"Don't do that plea- oh! That feels amazing!" I start wagging the cute little tail as toy Chica keeps on scratching me behind the ear

After a few minutes of a good scratch behind both ears, toy Chica looks at the chairs to see Mike and James untied and gone!

"Fuck! This was your little trick?!" Screams Toy Chica

As I was about to reply, I receive a pull from the tail and smack to the face

"BAD WOLF!" She says.

Suddenly, I'm dropped as I look at Toy Chica who has been grabbed from behind

"Mike! Grab the teleportation device over there!" Says James pointing towards a table with out equipment

James pushes Chica into the chairs as Mike rushes towards me. All 3 of us teleport back to the pizzeria but as we return, Mr. Fazbear is being held by the neck and being strangled to death. He was quickly finished by a bullet through the head. Spike stood there laughing maniacally.

"YOURE A DEAD MOTHERFUCKER!" I scream rushing towards him


	9. The Gold Returns

I leap towards Spike only for him to teleport about a 2 feet away from me.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Did you think you can TRY and kill me? Get ready for the biggest cliffhanger of your life!" Says Spike

"What is it?" I ask standing up

"I'm actually..." Smoke surrounds him as he does a crazy spin. He then turns into a fully purple man wearing purple security outfit "THE PURPLE MAN! MWAA HA HA HA HA!"

"fuck! Luke Watch out!" James says

I then suddenly jump to the right as The purple man who was once Spike tries to stab me.

"Now now now... You think you could actually escape?" He asks

"uhh... Yeah you purple fucker!" I pull out a pistol as I point it towards him

"You're lucky I'm not a ghost or else I wouldn't be doing this..." He then teleports away as I put away my pistol

"Well that was interesting, right Freddy? Bonnie? Chica? Foxy?"

The four animatronics stare sadly at there dead father.

"He can't be dead... He can't be... He can't BE! Father! Please wake up!" Says Freddy

Freddy suddenly receives a slap from Bonnie, "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! HE'S DEAD! NOTHING WILL BRING HIM BACK! He's dead... We have to accept it... He's gone Freddy..." Says Bonnie crying in the middle of his sentence

"You're... Right... Father, I am so sorry. I wish I was quicker, but I wasn't. I'm sorry... I really am." Freddy starts crying as he hugs Bonnie

Bonnie returns the hug as they both cry on each other.

"Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, ye know what have to be done." The animatronics nod as they takes Mr. Fazbears body inside

"Place him on floor tiles. We'll collect his ashes after..." Says Freddy pointing towards the bathroom

"Got it..." Says Chica

"Bonnie, fuel can, foxy, matches." Commands Freddy nicely with a bit of sadness in his voice

The all nod as they walk to the bathrooms. After a minute or two, Bonnie comes in with a fuel can and foxy with a match box in his hand. They all nod as Bonnie pours the fuel all over Mr. Fazbears body. Foxy them goes up to Chica and hands her the matches

"You should do the honours. You've never really done anything special around here and this is something so special that it makes up for all those other moment." Says Foxy in his Normal voice

Bonnie and Freddy nod as Chica hugs foxy. She lets go and then lights the match. She starts to cry a bit as she throws the match on Mr. Fazbears body as everyone watches it burn. The animatronics cry whilst Luke and James pray together and Mike just watches, letting a tear going down his cheek. The body finishes burning and all that's left is a pile of ashes which is quickly collected by Freddy and placed in a jar.

"Guys, I'm really sorry for your loss..." Tori says supporting them.

Freddy then clenches a fist as he says "that purple man is going to die!"

Bonnie places his hands on Freddy's shoulder as he nods

"THE TAPE!" Mike suddenly yells. Luckily the pizzeria was closed for today so only his voice was heard

"What tape?" Asks Tori

"The one in his office! He recorded it a couple of days ago. I can't remember when but its in his office!" Says Mike rushing out of the bathrooms.

We all followed Mike towards Mr. Fazbear's office. As we entered, we saw one thing on his desk. A recording device with a note that said 'Play Me'. Mike pressed play on the recording device.

"Hello, Mike, Luke, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Foxy or whoever's hearing this. I recorded this note after that asshole came back the second time. Luke, you have been an excellent mechanic over the period you've worked here. You'll be listening to Mike now. You're an excellent mechanic and you can do much better. Mike, you're in charge of the pizzeria. Please, my friend, don't let the purple man shut it down. Goodbye now."

"Mike. What are our first orders?" I ask

Mike pauses before turning around and answering. "to take that bastard purple man down."

"we have to make up a plan though!" say Chica

"Come now, we will discuss the plan in the lounge." Says Freddy walking over to the staff lounge

* * *

><p><strong>(Pizzeria's Staff Lounge)<strong>

* * *

><p>"How do we take down that purple man?" asks Bonnie<p>

"we could try going for him all at once?" says Tori hoping for a good outcome

"That wont work. He'll teleport away!" says Freddy seriously

"What if we tried the Marionette? He has magical powers, No?" Suggests Foxy

"He's gone. No one knows where he went!" says Freddy

"I can teleport and try to take him down?" I suggest a bit excited

"it could work..." Says a deep voice.

Everyone turn towards the entrance to the staff lounge to see a golden bear standing there

"or I could battle him... I wanted to kill that bastard since 1968"

"Golden. is that you?" asks Freddy

"What do you think?" asks Golden

"Hows it been?" asks Freddy hugging golden who was taller than anyone in the room

"Well, lets see, purple man is back, he's an asshole but otherwise, I'm fine!"

"Wait... How can you swear but we can't?" Asks Tori

"I'm a powerful being. Not an animatronic. I just have to have animatronic parts in me so people _think_ I'm an animatronic." Explains Golden

"So what... You going to fight him?" I ask

"Yes! But I do need help... I will need you guys to keep him distracted whilst we're attacking."

"Aye lad. We'll do anythin' to get rid of that scurvy landlubber!" Says Foxy

"Me too! I don't even know that guy and he's already trying to kill me!" Says Tori

Beep beep! Beep beep! I check my arm to see my wrist computer with a distress single coming from my warehouse

"Hey guys! I gotta go. Something's going on in my warehouse. Cya" I rush out before anyone could say bye

* * *

><p><strong>(Luke's Warehouse)<strong>

* * *

><p>I arrive at my warehouse to see some of the purples mans men, torching my warehouse with Molotov's and flamethrowers.<p>

"HEY!" I scream loud enough to grab the men's attention

"GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!" I scream

The men run off laughing manically as my warehouse is burnt to the ground


	10. The Fights Begun

"YOU FUCKERS!" I yell as I rush towards the men

They run faster as I catch up. I grab one of them around the neck and start strangling him as he struggles to breathe. He tries to speak but is cut out by me pushing down harder on his neck. He then stops struggling as I let him down and the two other men pull out pistols. They both start firing at me but my quick reflexes gave me the advantage. I dodged the bullets with ease as I grab the second victim. I snap his neck, killing him instantly as the third one gets scared and drops all his weapons. I walk up to him in a fit of rage and lift him by his collar

"WHO SENT YOU TO DO THIS?!" I scream

"S-s-s-s-spike!" he says even more scared then before

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME YOU FUCKER! ALL MY HARDWARE WAS IN THERE AND ITS GONE THANKS TO YOU! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"

I teleport him and me to the pizzeria where I drag him to Tori, Golden, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy, Mike and James.

"where did you find this one?" asks Tori taking the man from me

"Burning my warehouse. All my stuff is gone!" I reply still angry

"I'll interrogate him whilst you 8 make a plan." says James dragging the man fro Tori to a private area of the pizzeria (Staff Lounge).

"right. Plan. Golden?" asks Mike looking at Golden

"Okay. I found out where his base of operations is. The only problem is that its guarded heavily. I'm thinking that if we can get the police on our side, then we can go for a massive raid. They'll be the distraction whilst us 9, sneak around and get that purple man, once and for all!"

"I can't go to the police. They'll be looking for me after the warehouse incident." I say

"I'll go get the police on our side whilst you guys stay and protect" says James running out of the pizzeria

"Fuck this shit! I'm out!" I say turning into a small fox and running off

By the time I reach the security office, I'm about to go under the desk when Tori grabs my tail, again and gives it a hard pull. I let out a large yelp as Tori picks me up

"Where do you think your going?" She asks

"Umm... To stay and sleep under the desk?" I say giving the complete truth

"You've got to help us!" She says

"No I don't! *yawn* I'm sleepy so..." I drowse slowly to sleep

"Good... Night..." I say falling asleep in Tori's arms

**(Nobodies POV)**

"Aww! He's too cute! I'm going to show the others!" Says Tori taking Luke out of the security office

Tori walks in to see everyone talking.

"Hey guys!" Tori yells

Everyone turns to see Tori holding a fox

"Who be this landlubber?" Asks Foxy looking at Luke's sleeping fox body

"It's Luke! He snuck off to go and sleep but I caught him in the act!" Replies Tori

"Aww! He's so cute when he's asleep!" Says Chica

"I'm an immortal creature and even I think that's cute!" Says Golden

"Can I please hold him?" Asks Chica giving puppy dog eyes

"Yeah! Here you go!" Tori passes Luke to Chica who awakens in her arms

"Huh? Wha? Where am I?" Asks Luke sleepily

"Hey there sleepyhead! How was your sleep?" Asks Chica

"It was *yawn* good." Luke replies

Suddenly, Luke gets the amazing feeling behind his ear.

"Who's scratching me behind the ear?" Asks Luke wagging his tail again

"I am." Says Mike smiling

"Let me hold him..." Says Golden

Everyone stares at Golden for a moment. Golden was normally the one who wouldn't hold animals. More or less stay away from them but something was different today. Today Golden felt like he had to hold an animal. Golden took Luke from Chica's arm and held the Fox with absolute happiness.

"Come on! Let me down!" I say

"No! Listening to me. remember?" Reminds Tori

"Not anymore!" Says Luke jumping out of Golden's hands

Luke was about to run off when Foxy grabbed his tail.

"Make one move ye landlubber! I dare ye!" Says Foxy keeping hold of Luke's tail

"Please don't!" Begs Luke

"Ye listening to Tori. Ye remember?" Asks Foxy

"I remember." Luke says shapeshifting into a human

They suddenly hear panting coming from the door. They all turn to see James running towards them

"Hey James! What's the news?" Asks Freddy who hasn't said anything for a while

"They're on our side. They've agreed to take out the ones on the outside but the inside is all on us." Explains James

"Well then we better get a move on. I can see the police outside. We better lead them to the address." Says Golden

"Let's get those fuckers for killing our father!" Says Bonnie

"Bonnie!" Chica says in shock "You swore!"

"I did? I guess I did. Fuck my programming. Let's kill that fucker for killing one of ours." Says Bonnie clenching a fist

They all walk out to see the police, swat and government agencies cars and men standing. One particular person walks up to James and says

"Where to?"

"Actually, this one is on him. He knows where to go." James points at Golden as he says that

"Okay. Where to... Mr...?"

"Just call me Golden. We're going out into country so just follow Luke's car." Says Golden

"I actually have a better mode of transport" says Luke

"And what would that be?" Asks the man

"Okay. Bear with me..." They all suddenly teleport to the location they need to be including the government agents where they see a heavily guarded Fort Knox like fort.

"Okay. Stand back guys!" Says Luke pushing all the animatronics, Mike and James back

Suddenly, Luke does a crazy move and the energy coming from it hits all the government officials. They all suddenly loose memory of the teleport as they ask James

"So where to?"

"We're already there." Says James

"Get ready to take out the guards on the outside!" Luke says pointing towards the fort

All the government officials suddenly start firing at the Fort Knox like place taking out most of the guards on the outside. The battle had begun as bullets and screams flew everywhere.


	11. Thank you for letting us rest in peace

We rushed in after the police took out the guards on the outside. Dead bodies and blood lied everywhere in the fort.

"How the fuck do they pay for this?" I ask

"Its the purple man. He can get anything he wants, for free." Replies Golden

They search endlessly for the door to the fort and find it. They enter only to see hundreds of guards pointing assault rifles at them

"Now now now!" A voice booms

"You think you could actually sneak in and kill me? You have another thing coming. Boys?! Show them what we do to intruders." The purple man can be seen from a platform as he walks away

"GET TO COVER!" Yells Golden whilst everyone ducks for cover as bullets are fired

"How do we take them out?!" Yells James

"WE DONT KNOW!" Yells everyone except Luke who has a sad look on his face

"I'll have to distract them whilst you guys run around. I'll probably die but promise you'll take revenge on the purple man." Says Luke looking even sadder

"NO!" Screams Chica to everyone's shock

"YOU ARE NOT DYING! YOURE THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD FIX FOXY!" She screams crying a bit

"You will not leave us. Not now, we need you..." Chica starts sobbing as Foxy goes to comfort her

"Guys, you will do as I say or we'll all die. It's better me than anyone else. Just go!" Screams Luke about to walk out of cover

"LUKE!" Chica screams stopping Luke

Chica rushes up and hugs Luke as they both start crying. The next thing they know, they're all in a huge hug, under cover until a grenade is thrown near them.

"RUN!" Says Luke rushing out into the field. All the people stop firing as Luke stands there.

Whilst all that is happening, the guys are going around to a room that says 'management'. The next thing they knew, they were hearing Luke's screams and pains of agony as explosions and gunshots were heard. Tears went down everyone's eyes as they entered the room. A man stood staring out a window to the fort where to guards held weapons and were pointing them at the people who entered.

"Well, well, well. Again. Sneaking up on me? Looks like you idiots just got an upper hand in the battle. But I'm a mythical creature. I'm not known to this world. But now I am. As the largest industrial person in the world. Illegal things are sold here. Tons of them. But now you know. You have to die now. Guards, take them out."

Suddenly, the guards start firing as golden takes them both out

"You're going to die for taking out one of ours. Make that 2 of ours. YOU DESERVE THIS!"

Suddenly, golden rushes towards the purple man where he quickly blocks his punch. A massive fight is started as Mike, James, Tori, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica and Foxy watch Golden who was currently loosing. Golden finally overpowered the purple man who was chuckling

"Remember, I'm the one who put you in those suits, Bonnie, Fredrick, Chica, Foxy..."

Suddenly, the 4 animatronics start losing control as Mike, James and Tori step back. They finally lose control as they say in child like voice. Freddy starts off

"You are the one..."

Next goes Chica "the only one"

Next goes Bonnie "who wouldn't let us rest."

Finally, Foxy finishes "now, God will let us rest."

Suddenly, Golden Starts pulling on the purple mans head. He starts screaming as his limb from his head starts getting pulled off. The ripping sound of flesh and veins snapping are heard as the purple mans head is ripped straight off from his body.

"Now, God is putting us in our resting place. Thank you Golden for letting us rest with God." Suddenly, from the four animatronics, 4 spirit like children, 3 boys and one girl fly out of the bodies as the animatronics gain control.

"Now that he's out of the way, we need to get out to tell the police a successful mission. We also need to give Luke a proper burial."

"Let's get back to the pizzeria. James, you tell the cops we succeeded." Says Mike

"Got that. Hold on guys..." James teleports the guys back to the pizzeria as he leaves to go to the cops

**(Time skip: 2 years later)**

It had been 2 years since the murder of the purple man and the death of Luke. The Fort Knox like structure was blown up by government officials and the pizzeria was a success. No more murders happened there, no more rumours were spread and it was a happy place to be. There was even a competition there where a group of teenagers, bet that Tori couldn't defeat them all in one 3 minute team death match in battlefield or call of duty. Tori won with the teenagers having a bit of jealousy but then decided to have a bit of fun by having a death match game in call of duty and battlefield. One particular night, everyone was there. Including James who decided to stay down at earth were having a chat. They were chatting about how to make the place better when a noise was heard from the kitchen. The guys knew Chica wasn't there because they already had some food so they decided to check it out. To there surprise, there was a man facing away eating something

"Sir?" Asks Mike

The man jumps as he finishes what he was eating

"You have to get out. It's after hours." Says Mike

"But, why can't I stay?" The man asks

"Because it be after hours Ya scurvy landlubber. Come back tomorrow." Says Foxy

"But guys, I've been gone for a long time. It took me two years to grow this body back!" The man says

"Look, you're probably crazy from eating less. Do you want help? I can cook you something!" Says Chica

"But guys, you can't kick me out. I work here!" The man saying

"No you don't. Your crazy!" Says Bonnie

"Hey! Easy Bonnie." Says Freddy

"I work as the Mechanic here! It took me two years to grow this body! Do you not remember who I am?" Asks the man

"Sir! You are delusional. You need to leave and get something to eat." Says Mike

"Fine." The man turns around revealing a familiar face

"Hey, do I know you?" Asks James

"Well you see..." The man is interrupted by Tori

"Running scan... 3 2 1. Unidentifiable humanoid detected."

"Luke?! Is that you?" Asks James

"THATS WHAT IVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!" Luke screams

"How did you survive?" Asks James

"My only part of the body left was the right leg so that grew into my body and sucked up the blood!" Yells Luke

"Now if you excuse me, I have to look for food as there is none left in the kitchen." Luke says shapeshifting into a small dog

Luke picks up a scent and follows it to a table where pizza is. He jumps on the table and eats the pizza like a dog. He is stopped by Chica who picks him up and slaps him over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Asks Luke

"For eating an entire pizza made for everyone! But you're still cute and I will never let go!" Says Chica patting Luke on the head

"Wells it's about time you came back! The pizzeria is a huge success!" Says Mike

"Well, if you need help, just ask an alien! (-lol)"

"Oh we will. Eventually but probably not." Jokes Mike

"Okay, well, yeah. You came back so, let's talk! How was the adventure coming home?"

They all talked for hours to come until it was time to open where the pizzeria was the busiest pizzeria in the district. They had tons of fun, laughs and even a few jokes here and there but it all worked out in the end.


End file.
